bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolek (NBZP)
Jolek is a Toa of Magnetism in the current BZPRPG, played by Razgriz 1. Appearance Jolek is a tallish young Toa, with a somewhat slim yet wiry, well-toned physique. He is clad in gunmetal and silver armor, which is both lightweight and flexible enough to not supress his agilty and speed, yet strong enough to still provide a reliable source of protection. Often found on his back, there is an intimdating maul, his primary weapon when his unarmed attacks aren't enough. He wears a silver Pakari, the Mask of Strength, which boosts his already exemplary physical power. His eyes are a glowing gold, often filled with happiness, exuberance, and confidence. Abilities Jolek is a skilled and dedicated martial artist, putting himself through what some would consider to be back-breaking training daily, ever since he can remember. As such, his strength, speed, agility, endurance, and constitution are all well above the average, if not on a completely different level. He puts all of this physical conditioning to great use, having honed his technique to near-perfection through years and years of practice. As someone who is intimately familiar with the body and how it works, he can use this to help treat injuries, or to systematically destroy an opponent. No slouch in the mental department, he, while often acting somewhat uneducated thanks to his isolation from most of the island in his early years, is actually a pretty bright guy when he needs to be. Not one to overspecialize himself cripplingly, Jolek has also attempted to refine his elemental control over Magnetism, to be able to manipulate it with pinpoint precision. Considering that he lived most of his life in the Le-Wahi Jungle, he's done a commendable job at it, but nonetheless, that level of control is still a good ways away from where he's standing. But since he's moved out of the wilderness and more into civilization, he's begun to show signs of rapid growth in that area. Personality Jolek is a colorful young Toa. He is excitable and hot-blooded to a degree, often rushing into things without thinking them all the way through first. As a result of this he has gotten very good at thinking on his feet and is quick to improvise. He is generally a good-natured, helpful, and easygoing guy. He, perhaps because of a lack of social interaction besides his best friend, Tarex, often says what's on his mind, and can come across as blunt and insensitive at times. Another quality of his is the biting sarcasm he often uses when appropriate (and at times when not so appropriate). One of his most defining qualities, however, is his sheer determination and willpower. He almost never gives up without a very good reason to, and this quality often carries over to his combat, where he will absolutely refuse to stay down as long as he can. History I think I'll put this in once I have access to everything he's been through so far in the RPG. Category:Toa (NBZP)